


Assassins and...

by invisame



Category: RED (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisame/pseuds/invisame
Summary: A collection of one shots with same Reader. Won't be in chronological order. or continue from one to the next. Just snippets from her life with William Cooper





	Assassins and...

To say that you were surprised to hear from Frank Moses was an understatement. Sure, the two of you had talked since his retirement, but that was mostly through encrypted emails or in person meetings. Old habits died hard and all that. For him to call you on an unsecured line and set a meeting meant he was in serious trouble. Granted, no one but the two of you was likely to grasp the true meaning of the mundane conversation, but still. You were even more surprised when you showed up at the appointed time and place and found not only Frank, but Joe, Victoria, Marvin and Frank’s new girlfriend, Sarah.

They found themselves in a load of shit and needed help getting out of it. You owed Frank, but even if you hadn’t you would have agreed anyway. This particular group contained some of your oldest friends and you weren’t about to let them get executed if you could stop it.

That’s how you found yourself dressed in your snow gear complete with white half-mask that covered your face up to your eyes. You were on your belly, a scoped rifle firmly in hand while you waited for the boys to finish interrogating the asshole in the house. Victoria mirrored your position a little further along the ridge. Between the two of you laid Sarah, the call center operator. You had tried to convince the others to leave her behind but you’d been outvoted. Frank had been particularly insulted when you called her a liability.

A sudden flurry of activity caught your attention. The mission had been compromised. A quick glance at Victoria had her meeting your eye with a shake of her head. She didn’t know what had happened either.

“There he is. That’s him,” Sarah said, drawing your attention. “That’s the agent that’s been after Frank.”

You peered through your scope to take in the sedan that had pulled in a moment before, an agent standing beside it. You sucked in a breath. It couldn’t be. Even Frank wasn’t that big of an asshole. Apparently, he was, because when the agent turned in your direction it only confirmed what you already knew to be true. Your husband, Special Agent William Cooper of the CIA, was the man hunting down your friends.

“I’ve got the agent,” you told Victoria who made a sound of agreement. If anyone was going to have to shoot your husband, you supposed it should really be you. At least you’d make sure he didn’t get killed.

The next several minutes were pure chaos. Someone came out the front door and was killed almost immediately. Will was just as shocked as you were. You fired several rounds above his head as he drew his weapon and ran toward the house. You just needed to slow him down long enough for the others to get away.

As the tactical team flooded toward the house, Victoria opened fire on them. You joined her after firing a few more rounds near your husband so he’d go back under cover. The two of you purposely kept your shots low or high. You didn’t actually want to kill anyone that was just doing their job.

“We need to get out of here,” you snapped, fully aware of the men flooding into the trees to find you.

“Just a moment.” Victoria’s voice was heavy with annoyance but you were fairly certain it wasn’t directed at you. Far likelier was that she was angry with whatever twist of fate led to this shitstorm. “Now,” she said and you assumed that the boys had made it to cover.

You hurried after her and Sarah, keeping your eyes on the trees around you. Sarah gasped and started to slide down the hill. Reaching out, you grabbed the back of her coat and hauled her back into place, nearly losing your own footing in the process. You glared at the back of her head though you knew she couldn’t see it. “Be careful,” you bit out. She nodded but that was your only answer.

The three of you managed to stay ahead of the men hunting you until you caught up with Frank and Marvin. Frank’s gaze immediately found Sarah. “You okay?” After she nodded frantically, his eyes found you. “You?”

“Did you know?”

His brow furrowed. “What?”

“Your agent. Did you know who he was?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Y/N.”

Anyone else might have believed him. But you’d trained with him, spent time with him both on and off the job. You’d learned his tells. “You son of a bitch.” You leapt forward and swung, grazing his chin when he failed to move out of the way quickly enough.

“Hey. Woah,” he barked at you. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Fuck you, Frank.”

“What the hell is going on here?” Victoria asked, her voice sharp. “We don’t have time for this.”

A car pulled up at the top of the hill. Your ride. The men moving through the trees were getting closer. “You’re right. You don’t. Go.”

“We’re not leaving you here,” Marvin argued.

“I’ll be fine,” you assured him as you moved backward toward the tree line. “Agent Cooper is my husband after all. But Frank already knew that, didn’t you Frank?”

You fired a couple of rounds once you were far enough away to draw the attention away from your friends, though you could hear Victoria bitching at Frank even from here. The sound made you grin. Minutes later your gun was on the ground and you were in cuffs.

“We got one. The others escaped,” one of the men said into his radio and you looked at the ground to keep them from seeing your smirk.

“Bring ‘em in.” Your husband’s voice crackled back over the line only causing your grin to widen.

“Roger,” the man attempted to respond, only to have you yell over the top of him.

“Tahoe!” One of the men smacked you in the side of the head with the butt of his gun to shut you up and you turned an angry scowl in his direction. Fuck, that hurt even if he had held back. Tahoe was your code word. The one that let your spouse know that something was going on and you were right in the middle of it. It was also the quickest way of letting him know you were here.

It took Will a minute to respond and you wondered if he’d even heard you or if he was just processing what the hell you were doing here. “Y/N/N?” his voice finally came, sounding uncertain and confused as hell though you doubted anyone else noticed.

You nodded and the idiot with the radio called back. “That’s affirmative, sir.”

The response this time was immediate. “She’s one of ours, you imbecile. Let her go and tell her to report to me.”

“Sorry,” someone grumbled as they undid the cuffs.

You hummed in agreement and stood, rubbing your wrists as you did so. A quick glance around and you found the asshole that hit you. You punched him without warning, enjoying the feeling of his nose breaking beneath your fist. He dropped to his knees. “That’s for hitting a prisoner in restraints. Do it again and it goes in your file.”

“Yes, ma’am.” His voice was muffled from where his hands were attempting to stem the flow of blood. Good luck with that.

***

Will’s hazel eyes ran over you the moment you stepped into view. You knew he was looking for injuries and you shook your head to let him know you were fine. “Get in the car, Agent,” he bit out as soon as you were close enough to hear without him having to raise his voice.

You kept a smile on your face even as you internally cringed. He was furious. You slid into the passenger seat and he immediately pulled away. He was silent as he drove and you simply watched him. His hands wrapped around the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white and a muscle in his jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth together.

With a quiet sigh, you decided you might as well get this over with. Will would just continue to stew until you forced him to fight. “You know this is your fault really.”

“You want to repeat that?” The rumble in his voice told you that you should not, in fact, repeat what you just said, but you did anyway. He pulled off the side of the road and into the grass. The car sliding to a stop as he applied the brakes. Getting out of the car, he slammed his door before stomping around to your side and throwing yours open. “Out.”

And even though you knew it was a horrible idea to laugh at him when he was angry, your lips twitched just the same. You took your time undoing the seatbelt and climbing out. When you moved to the side, he slammed your door as well. You leaned against the side of the car and watched him pace in front of you. Occasionally he would stop and turn to look at you as if he wanted to say something, only to shake his head and go back to pacing.

“If you had told me the truth about your injuries I wouldn’t be here,” you finally said.

He stopped and narrowed his gaze at you. “I think you better tell me exactly what it is you think you know, sweetheart.” The amount of venom in his voice only served to amuse you further. You supposed if you weren’t his wife and didn’t know with absolute certainty he would never hurt you, you might have been scared. But his normal intimidation act didn’t work on you, it never had.

“I know someone is trying to kill Frank Moses. I know he has friends helping him. And I know that Joe Matheson was just killed by one of your men because they thought it was Frank. I assume your injuries came from a fight with Frank and that you were told to eliminate a threat. Off book, no questions, no paper trail. Only whatever they told you was shit because if you’d known who he really was, you would have asked me about him from the beginning.”

His eyes studied you as you talked, undoubtedly trying to get a read off of you. He wasn’t going to pick up much but annoyance at this point.

“I also know Frank called me for help because you are my husband though he didn’t tell me that, I had to discover it on my own. I don’t know how he found out, because I’ve always been very careful to not tell him about that part of my life. I also don’t know who is trying to kill him or why but I can tell you it’s not sanctioned, regardless of what you’ve been told.”

He stepped toward you, stopping less than an arm’s length away.  “And how do you know that?”

“For one thing, they would have told you the truth of who he was from the beginning. For another, they would have asked me to do it, not you. He knows me. He trusts me. I could get past his radar. So how did I do?” You tilted your head waiting for him to tell you just how far off the mark you were.

He arched a brow. “Pretty good, actually.” His gaze narrowed and he grasped your chin to turn your head to the side. “You said you weren’t injured.”

You lifted your hand and probed where you’d been hit. You winced and found blood on your fingers when you pulled them away. “Technically I didn’t say anything, but it’s not a big deal. One of the tactical squad got in a hit with his gun when I yelled to you.”

Will blinked several times and pressed his lips together. “He hit you. With his gun. And it’s not a big deal?”

You smiled and wrapped your hand around his wrist as he tried to part your hair to get a better look. “I broke his nose. It’s fine.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Of course, you did.” He released your chin and settled his hands on your waist. “I might know how Moses found out about us.”

“How?”

“You were right, we fought. In my office. He must have seen the picture on my desk. It couldn’t have been for more than a second, but—”

You cut him off. “That would have been enough for him. More than enough.” You paused for a second then growled. “He’s such an asshole.”

Will grinned, flashing his dimples and leaned toward you. “If he’s such an asshole why were you helping him?”

“Because I didn’t realize how big an asshole he was. He didn’t call me until after he saw the photo and then he lied about why he wanted my help. If he would have just told me the truth I could have talked to you instead of having to shoot at you.”

His smile fell. “You were the one shooting at me? Some of those rounds were a little close, weren’t they?”

“It had to look believable, babe. Couldn’t have them realizing the bad guys didn’t want to actually kill anyone.” You closed the distance between the two of you and slammed your lips onto his.

He made a sound of appreciation deep in his throat and pressed more tightly against you. His lips moved from yours to trail up to your ear and down the side of your neck. You inhaled a shaky breath as he nipped at the skin along the curve of your throat before kissing away the sting. “Where are the kids?” he managed to get out between kisses.

You smiled and grasped onto the lapels of his coat in an attempt to bring him closer, but there were far too many clothes between the two of you for that. “Your mother’s.”

That got his attention and he pulled back to frown at you. “ _My_ mother’s.”

You nodded. “Two whole weeks. They’re thrilled.”

“Are you telling me that our kids are three states away from us for two whole weeks and we’re making out by the side of the road in the middle of a case instead of celebrating at home?” His voice was little more than a growl. He always took time off when the kids went to visit his folks so the two of you could spend some time alone. It was his favorite vacation of the year.

“If you let me set up a meeting between you and Frank, we might be able to get this settled in a day or two,” you said next to his ear. You flicked your tongue out and pulled his lobe into your mouth. As you rolled your hips, you bit down gently on his earlobe before releasing him.

He groaned. “For the love of god, set up whatever you want, just do that again first.”


End file.
